A number of electronic gaming devices, including those commonly found in gaming casinos, include a visual display which show a number of gaming symbols. In previous gaming devices each of these symbols typically has the potential to change from one round of a game to the next. For example, in a simulated slot machine, the symbols that are displayed to simulate the symbols that appear when slot machine reels have stopped are gaming symbols and have the potential to change with each handle pull or other play of the slot machine.
In some situations it is desirable to provide the player with a measure of decision making by which the player can optimize his/her chances of winning. This increases player involvement and entertainment value. Draw Poker games where a player chooses which cards to keep and which to discard are a good popular example of a game with an "optimizing" skill.
In some situations, it is desirable to provide a gaming environment in which players are motivated to play multiple rounds of a game. What constitutes a "round" of a game varies from game to game, but is generally initiated by a user providing an input that signals the user's desire or commitment to playing the round, such as pulling a handle, pushing a button and the like, often accompanied by placing of a bet or wager. Typically, payment of a monetary prize or the awarding of points or credits is done only in response to the playing of a round of a game. For example, a round of a reel slot machine game (often referred to as a "spin") typically involves pulling the slot machine handle, waiting for the reels to stop spinning, evaluating the results, and giving any awards won.
It is believed an environment which encourages play of multiple rounds of a game would add to the player's interest in a particular game, thus increasing entertainment value, and potentially increasing revenue to the casino or other game operator. However, previous gaming environments which provide for a playing field in which symbols can always change from round to round (i.e. in which the symbols displayed on a gaming field are always independent of one another) has provided little opportunity to encourage players to play multiple rounds of a game.
Thus, there is a need in the gaming art for new games that will encourage play of multiple rounds of a game, add to a player's interest in a particular game, and increase entertainment value.